Episode 668
A three-fer means there were three stories about ISP filtering. Three. Which means filtering is turning into an epidemic, which isn't very cool--times three. In other news, Apple finally updates the MacBook Pro and Yahoo has decided "Buzz" is cool. But they don't mean our podcast. Stories Covered YouTube returns to Pakistan: Everything's right on the Internet, for now http://thelede.blogs.nytimes.com/2008/02/26/everythings-right-in-the-internet-for-now/ How Pakistan knocked YouTube offline (and how to make sure it never happens again) http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9878655-7.html ICANN, Network Solutions sued for domain tasting http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/ 20080226-bad-flavor-icann-network-solutions-sued-for-domain-tasting.html Apple updates MacBook, MacBook Pro lineups http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9879198-7.html Apple’s iTunes grows to No. 2 U.S. music retailer http://news.yahoo.com/s/nm/20080226/media_nm/apple_itunes_dc Internet service providers filter http://www.australianit.news.com.au/story/0,24897,23274585-15306,00.html What we’ll end up getting for net neutrality http://radar.oreilly.com/archives/2008/02/network-neutrality-how-the-fcc.html Tennessee legislation would turn schools into copyright cops http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/ 20080225-tennessee-legislation-would-turn-schools-into-copyright-cops.html eBay says sellers boycott had no effect on listings http://www.mercurynews.com/business/ci_8365616 Yahoo launches Digg competitor http://blog.wired.com/business/2008/02/yahoo-launches.html Yahoo plays catch-up an all fronts: Buzz=Digg; Open Search=Google/Ask Search http://www.paidcontent.org/entry/ 419-yahoo-plays-catch-up-on-all-fronts-buzzdigg-open-searchgoogle-ask-searc/ http://www.ysearchblog.com/archives/000523.html Long odds lead Lessig to decide against run for Congress http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/ 20080225-long-odds-lead-lessig-to-decide-against-run-for-congress.html Do gamers enjoy dying in first-person shooters? http://games.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/02/25/1543236 Researchers develop self-cleaning clothes http://science.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/02/25/1641251 Voicemail Alex, Miami Beach You ruined the Yahoo Live thing man. Emails Tom! DNS isn’t the thing! Tom, you made me hurt so much by repeating the idea that DNS caused it. Please apologize to the masses about talking so much about DNS! The BGP router owned by PIE advertised the PI space of YouTube. PCCW didn’t use an IRR or SBGP to filter a route. Due to how CIDR cider works all IP traffic sent over Layer 3 at the OSI model hit PIE. Basically the backbone providers tell each other who they have connected to them. Pakistan advertised that YouTube was directly connected to them to a backbone provider, and they picked it up, and sent it all over the Internet. Regarding the idea that hackers can have all access, these are some of the most secure routers on the Internet. These are also the most important routers, and they are run by geniuses! me! Recently we met week actually in San Jose to talk about how this could happen. This is a hot topic in the Network Operator NANOG community. But rest assured, the likeliness of a script kiddie having access to this is near nothing. Our friends at ARS: http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/ 20080225-insecure-routing-redirects-youtube-to-pakistan.html Sargun ---- IE8, IE7 and the Acid test IE7 did NOT pass the Acid2 test. No version of IE has ever passed any of the Acid tests. That’s not how Microsoft rolls, and it’s STILL not how they roll. If you’ll peruse many of the stories about the IE8 beta, you’ll notice that IE8 will come with a “compatibility mode.” So it may pass the Acid2 or Acid3 test, but only if you start the browser in this bizarre “compatibility mode” (or presumably, you can switch to it on the fly--at least one would hope). But this is getting downright silly. Microsoft needs to cut off the people that are coding non-standards compliant sites and deal with the consequences. Granted, Netscape started this whole “browser specific tags” thing, but the time for that has passed. The Web needs to return to it’s original concept as a platform and browser agnostic delivery system. Sam ---- Air hack used in a Brazilian robbery? From listening to the Friday show I heard a story all of you talking about “Researchers crack FileVault, BitLocker with canned air hack” Putting on my tin foil hat... I think the air hack has been used in Brazil. Read the following: http://tinyurl.com/yqcfhx This involves Petrobras and Halliburton? Do the hackers know something? Do the hackers want to go in the oil business? What do these fanatical, fascist, computer hackers want? Ugh!!!! Taking tin foil hat off. I thought that it was an interesting coincidence that this kind of robbery happened so close to the announcement of the canned air hack. Take Care, Vince ---- New company rules against downloading Hi guys. I listen to Buzz at work, using iTunes as my podcast aggregator and player. My company has stated that as of Friday we can no longer have any nonapproved third party applications on our PCs, which includes iTunes. Is there a way to get my podcast another way? Does Media Player have a podcast aggregator I don’t know about? If not…why the #@%$ not Microshaft, what decade is this, where do people get 90 percent of their media? Sorry…anyway, or is there a Web 3.0 site that may arrogate for you. Bottom line, I need to get my Buzz on but need to do it without iTunes or any other downloadable service. Dion in CT After The Credits